Uprising of Other Alt Doof
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: Full title is Return to the Second Dimension: Uprising of Other Alt. Doof. - Phineas, Ferb and the gang are back for another adventure in the second dimension after a molecular separator built by other dimension Phineas and Ferb hits Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz, and it splits him into two personalities. Contains Phinabella, Canderemy, Alt. Phinabella and Alt. Canderemy.
1. Prologue

**Me: alright everybody, here's the first chapter aka the prologue. **

**Phineas: she does not own anyone except Marissa, Other dimension Marissa, and Other Alt. Doof**

**Isabella: this is a sequel to **_**Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension**_** which she does not own **

**All: please read, review and enjoy!**

In the second dimension, it's a sunny day. It's been about a month since Doofenshmirtz got arrested. Phineas and Ferb were working on their latest invention. Ever since Doof got arrested, they've been living their lives like their other dimensional selves. They still wore their clothes from the Resistance. Phineas wore a light-black shirt with a large black collar, black shorts, black boots, dark-gray gloves, a silver shoulder-pad with a strap, and a headband that holds what appears to be a communications device. Ferb wore a black shirt, black pants, black boots, an Army-green jacket, black gloves, and black sunglasses. Both boys' hair was cut in a buzz cut. Their latest invention was the molecular separator. Phineas looked at Ferb, and he looked around the yard.

"Hey Ferb, where's Perry?" he asked.

Perry the Platyborg was just chilling under the tree. Ever since other dimension Perry the Platypus fried the evil out of him and he found his family again, he's been more relaxed and spent every day with his boys. He hadn't seen them in years, and now he only wanted to give those years back to them that they'd missed because of Doofenshmirtz. Phineas thought of Perry the Platyborg as just Perry. Everyone else called him Platyborg. Platyborg then chattered to let Phineas know that he was there. Phineas then looked at him, and he sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought you ran off again," Phineas said earning a small glare from Platyborg, "Hey, I just worry about you because…you know."

Platyborg nodded in understanding. Just like Platyborg was looking out for the boys a lot more, Phineas was very clingy to Platyborg. He wanted know where he was at all times.

"You know…I still can't believe all this time I thought you ran away, you were really just general Platyborg," Phineas said, and he shrugged and looked at Ferb, "Anyway, Ferb how's it coming?"

Ferb nodded, and he put a thumbs up. Just like his counterpart, he wasn't very talkative. He was a man of action.

"Excellent, and now…I think we're done," Phineas said as he put one last piece on the molecular separator.

Platyborg looked at the device confused.

"It's called the molecular separator," Phineas explained, "It's better demonstrated than explained. Observe."

Phineas hit a button, and aimed the machine at a candybar with nuts. A blue laser shot from the device, and it separated the chocolate from the nuts. Platyborg looked at the two items, and he looked at Phineas smiling. Phineas smiled in triumph that the machine worked again. Just then, their sister Marissa came outside. She wore black tank top with pieces of cloth on the sleeves and bottom and a (hopefully you have played UNO because idk how else to describe) skip sign, a black medium sized skirt with cloth on the bottom, tall black boots, black sleeves not attached to the shirt on her arms, a black hat (like other dimension Candace's) with a grey bandanna across, and just like her counterpart, she wore glasses.

"What are you guys doing out here?" she asked.

"We built a molecular separator," Phineas said.

"Wow, you guys are A LOT like the other dimension Phineas and Ferb now," Marissa said.

"You're smart like the other Marissa," Phineas remarked.

Marissa smiled, for ever since Candace left her in second in command of the Resistance, she and the entire family have been a lot happier. Mom was out of the basement. Dad was home. Candace hung out with Jeremy, but she was still the same Candace (hardcore and all that). Phineas and Ferb built things. Isabella visited a lot. She could see that Phineas felt something for the girl, and she somewhat felt something for him.

"You know, I wonder how the other Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Candace and Perry are doing," Phineas said.

"Yeah, me too," Marissa said.

Just then Marissa noticed the machine start up.

"Um guys…is it supposed to be doing…that?" she asked pointing at the device.

Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Marissa looked at the machine which was getting ready to fire again, but it was facing a random location.

"Oh don't worry. That just means it's getting ready to fire…but wait…Ferb you didn't fire it again…did you?" Phineas asked, and Ferb shook his head, "Uh oh. Duck everyone! It's a malfunction!"

Phineas ducked under a table where they kept the blueprint. He then found a little piece, and he picked it up.

"Oh that's why it's malfunctioning, this chip was supposed to keep it stabilized. We forgot to put it in," Phineas said, and he looked at the fourth wall, "Uh oh, HIT THE DIRT!"

The gang ducks again, and a blue laser was shot in a random spot. The gang got up, and the stared in the direction the laser went.

"I sure hope that didn't cause trouble," Marissa said.

_Little did they know that it would start a whole new adventure…_

**Me: well there's the first chapter**

**Isabella: please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	2. Just a Normal Day

**Me: alright, here's the next chapter. I only own Marissa, Other Dimension Marissa, and Other Alt. Doof**

**Phineas: read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

In the first dimension, Phineas, Ferb, Marissa and Perry were just sitting around. Phineas was wearing his signature white and orange striped t-shirt with blue cargo shorts and blue and white tennis shoes. Ferb was wearing his signature yellowish torso with tall purple pants and black and white tennis shoes. Marissa wore her signature pink t-shirt, black skirt, black Mary Jane shoes with tall pink socks and black glasses. It had been about a week since Phineas rediscovered Perry's secret and almost got killed/turned evil by Carl.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Phineas asked.

"Don't ask me. You know what I'm going to say," Marissa said.

"True, hey Marissa, how about you go get the book of blueprints and pick one," Phineas said.

"Okay," Marissa said.

Just then, Isabella walked in. She was wearing her signature fuchsia pink dress with a white t-shirt and white and fuchsia pink shoes with a matching pink bow. She walked in with hearts in her eyes. Ever since their encounter with Mitch, Phineas and Isabella have been boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey guys, what 'cha doin?" Isabella said walking in.

"Hey Isabella. Marissa was just going to get the book of blueprints," Phineas said.

"Okay, in the meantime we'll just hang out here. Oh by the way," Isabella said, and she leaned in, and kissed Phineas' cheek.

"You always know what I want. Don't you Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, yes I do," Isabella said.

Marissa then went to go get the book of blue prints, and Ferb followed leaving Phineas and Isabella by themselves.

"And then there were two," Phineas said, and Isabella giggled.

"Guess so," Isabella said, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Phineas then sees Perry go behind the tree, and he makes sure Isabella doesn't see him.

"Uh…well, I'm not sure where he went," Phineas said nervously, and when Isabella turned her back, he rubbed his ear.

"O…kay," Isabella said awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Perry slid down the tube, and into his lair. Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Ah there you are Agent P. Doctor Doofenshmirtz is…well we don't know what's going on with Doofenshmirtz, but we're sure there's something going on. Go check it out just to be safe," Major Monogram said.

Perry saluted, and then he saw something. It was the picture of Phineas, Ferb, Marissa and Perry when they were falling from Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated with the parachute. He still had no idea how he had the opportunity to take all those pictures. He then sighed. He was happy Phineas was able to know (because of the incident with Carl), but he wished that Ferb, Marissa, Candace and Isabella…and the others could remember too. The only reason Phineas was able to know was because he remembered for a second time, and it was not the best situation to make the boy forget about it. Monogram saw that Perry sighed.

"I know you want the rest of them to know Agent P, but…well…you know why we can't do that," Monogram said.

What Monogram didn't know was that Perry thought that they should have been able to keep their memories THAT DAY rather than Phineas keeping them after remembering on the day Carl turned evil. They were smart and tough kids. I mean…they saved Danville in TWO dimensions for crying out loud! Perry then left knowing that trying to convince Monogram to let the rest of them remember was redundant because he just wouldn't listen.

Meanwhile Marissa was in their room getting the book of blueprints. She was looking through the book when she noticed something.

"_We never built that…did we? Did they build something without me? I oughta ask them myself,"_ she thought to herself.

She then grabbed the blueprint, and she walked out of the room.

**Me: yeah I know, short chapter, but next chapter will be longer. Originally I had it where Phineas still didn't know, but after writing my two-shot "Where's Perry" (part 2 and 3), I decided I would have it where Phineas and only Phineas (oh and the other dimension gang and Perry and Monogram…ect) remembers that day. Don't worry I've got something planned for Phineas for a later chapter. Probably the next…scratch that, it WILL be the next chapter. I also had a song planned, but it was really stupid, and I couldn't think of anything to replace it. **

**Isabella: Anyway, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you!**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	3. Who Are You?

**A/n:** I 've decided to go ahead and still do my other stories because now, I have COMPLETE confidence in the Evil Phineas Trilogy, and face it, the more you write, the more inspiration you get. In fact, I have a new story coming up, but don't worry. I won't put it up until I complete AT LEAST one or two of the stories I'm working on now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Marissa, other dimension Marissa and Other Alt. Doof.

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Marissa came outside holding the blueprint. Ferb came out right after her. Phineas and Isabella were just sitting outside talking. Phineas noticed Marissa holding the blueprint, and he looked at her.

"Oh good, you got a blueprint," he said.

Marissa looked down at the blueprint, and gave Phineas a look that said she wasn't very happy. Phineas looked at her awkwardly and he asked her what's wrong.

"About that," Marissa said, "Did you guys…build something without me?"

"What? No why do you ask?" Phineas asked her.

Marissa then showed him the blueprint, and Phineas' heart sunk. It was the blueprint for the platypult. It was marked as **built. **He looked at Marissa nervously, and he thought to himself.

"_That's right, they don't remember building that because we had our memories of that ENTIRE day wiped out. What should I say? I can't tell them that it they had to get their memories wiped because that'll lead them to ask why. I can't lie to them. I'm a TERRIBLE liar. I could say that we DID build it without her, but that would upset her. I could say that…gah! I got nothing," _he thought.

"Well, why is it marked built? Did you guys build this without me?" Marissa asked.

Phineas didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a green portal opening. Phineas, Ferb, Marissa and Isabella all looked at the opening portal.

"_Thank goodness…WAIT…THAT'S THE OTHER DIMENSION! Oh crap!" _Phineas thought.

From the portal emerged a boy that resembled Phineas wearing a light-black shirt with a large black collar, black shorts, black boots, dark-gray gloves, a silver shoulder-pad with a strap, and a headband that holds what appears to be a communications device. Then another figure that resembled Ferb emerged from the portal, only he wore a black shirt, black pants, black boots, an Army-green jacket, black gloves, and black sunglasses. Then a teenage girl resembling Marissa emerged, but she wore a black tank top with pieces of torn cloth on the sleeves and bottom and a (hopefully you have played UNO because idk how else to describe) skip sign, a black medium sized skirt with torn cloth on the bottom, tall black boots, black sleeves not attached to the shirt on her arms, a black and grey bandanna, and just like her counterpart, she wore glasses. Then another teenager that resembled Candace came out of the portal, but she wore a low-cut sleeveless shirt, a black skirt, black shoes with black stockings (which appear as really tall boots), a black bandana, and a pair of black sunglasses, which she most probably wears to hide her emotions during combat. She also had a satchel and a utility belt around her waist. The last figure to emerge was a platypus that looked like Perry, but it looked like it was half metal. Phineas stared at the figures, and he knew them to be other dimension Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Candace, and their Perry…or Platyborg as he's known as. From behind the tree, Perry stares at them too. He and Phineas then exchange looks, and they look at them again.

"_Uh oh," _they both thought.

"Phineas and Ferb, you are so…um…who're they?" Candace asked as she came outside.

"Don't you guys remember us? We're you guys from another dimension," Other Dimension Candace said.

"Dr. Baljeet says our dimension is known as the second dimension," other dimension Phineas said.

Everyone from the first dimension except Phineas and Perry (and Isabella since her counterpart isn't there…yet) examined their counterparts. They even did the mirror thing where they imitate the other's movements. Phineas giggled a bit and Perry smiled holding back a laugh like when Platyborg got his tail stuck in a turkey.

"Whoa, that's…weird," Marissa said, "You look just like me except different clothes."

"Phineas! It's great to see you again!" other dimension Phineas said as he ran up and gave Phineas a hug.

Phineas didn't embrace him because he couldn't let everyone know that he knows these guys. He tried to whisper into other dimension Phineas' ear, but he didn't hear it. Marissa stared awkwardly at the second dimension group.

"Do we know you guys?" she asked.

"Oh come on, it wasn't THAT long ago was it?" other dimension Marissa asked.

"You guys couldn't have forgotten your adventure in our dimension already, could you? You help us overthrow Doofenshmirtz and free us of his reign," other dimension Candace said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Platyborg had made his way over to Perry, and Perry was freaking out. The two were having a chatter conversation.

"_You shouldn't be here! They don't remember that day at all! The only one that remembers is Phineas, and I am NOT going into detail on THAT day," _Perry said.

"_But there's another dictator, we need your help again," _Platyborg said.

"_Alright, let's go talk to my boss. Maybe he will let the rest of them remember. I just hope Phineas can try to stall them," _Perry said, leading Platyborg and himself into his lair to talk to Major Monogram.

* * *

"We helped you before?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, your Perry help us too," Phineas-2 said.

Phineas instantly face palmed himself because pretty soon they were going to spill Perry's secret!

"OUR Perry?" Marissa, Candace, Isabella and Ferb all said.

"Dude, he's just a platypus. He doesn't do much," Marissa said.

"I thought he was a secret agent," Marissa-2 said.

Phineas paled instantly as he heard it. He hoped they weren't mad. Then he heard snorting and hysterical laughter burst from Marissa, Candace, Isabella and Ferb. He then went along with it and started to laugh, but his was a bit of a fake/nervous laugh.

"Yeah, that's ridiculous," Phineas said nervously laughing and rubbing his ear.

"You really…think that Perry…is a…secret AGENT?" Marissa said rolling on the ground laughing.

"Yeah, and I'm the leader of a secret organization!" Candace said pounding the ground from laughter.

"Um actually, I'm the leader of the Resistance in my dimension," Candace-2 said causing the first dimension gang to laugh harder…except Phineas who quietly sat down and played with the grass.

The second dimension gang was not pleased by their laughter at the matter. They were very confused by all this. Had they really forgotten their adventure in their dimension? Phineas bit his lip so he didn't speak. Candace-2, Marissa-2, Phineas-2 and Marissa all saw this.

"Phineas, what's wrong?" Marissa asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Phineas said not even looking up.

"Come on Phineas. It's ridiculous…unless there's something you know that we don't," Marissa said, and everyone was looking at him.

"Uh well…um…" Phineas said while twiddling his feet and he put his hands behind his back and twitched nervously.

"You don't BELIEVE them…do you Phineas?" Candace asked hysterically.

Phineas said nothing, and Candace burst into laughter yet again. Everyone looked at her awkwardly, and they continued to chat with the second dimension gang. Phineas didn't really say a word for the rest of the time though.

"Sorry for the laughter, but you've got the wrong platypus," Isabella said.

"Oh really?"

* * *

**A/n: **Cliffhanger! Man I love using cliffhangers! I usually hate reading them but using them is so fun because it builds suspense, so now I understand WHY people use them all the time. Lol. I think it might be because I do it on the Evil Phineas Trilogy, but I'm going to do shoutouts from now on…starting now lol.

**Awesome (Guest)- I've had this idea for ages…I have no idea how I came up with it though. It's nice that it's sort of original since nobody has thought of Other Dimension Doofenshmirtz being hit by a molecular separator dividing his evil side away from him, so that makes me happy.**

**D. T. Guathary - this chapter answered your question.**

**Atalus- yep, nice and simple **

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian- you shall see soon my friend **

**Guest (Guest)- yes, yes I did**

**lindsey k- yeah, I can't wait till this story gets going **

**D. T. Guthary (lol again because it's a different chapter)- well I guess you could say that they have, idk, I just thought of it this way lol**

**Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk- my version of Alt. Phinabella is well…you'll see**

**FanFreak01- short and simple as always lol. **

**Phineas and Ferb fanatic- thank you, and I hope so**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian (again because a different chapter)- yeah, right there is a bit of foreshadowing lol **

Thanks to all reviewers and see ya next chapter! Please review and Carpe Diem!


	4. Disappointment

**So sorry about leaving this story unupdated for a while. Anyway, I have nothing much to say except I have SO many new story ideas, and one of them involves a new movie I got on DVD and keep watching…The Hunger Games. Let's just say once that's up (don't worry I will finish some stories before posting new ones…unless you guys are really anxious to hear about some of them) you might want to have a tissue box for some scenes. Anyway thanks to all reviews.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Marissa Flynn and Other Dimension Marissa Flynn**

**Please review**

* * *

Everyone turned to see a girl that resembled Isabella besides her clothes and sassy expression.

"_This just gets better and better!"_ Phineas thought sarcastically, "_It's second dimension Isabella. Why can't they just leave? They don't understand the situation!" _

Instead of first dimension Isabella's pink dress with a white t-shirt and pink and white tennis shoes and the pink bow at the top of her head, second dimension Isabella wears silver shirt with torn sleeves, brown pants with diamond-shaped silver patches on the portion that covers her kneecaps, black shoes, gray gloves, a dark-green beret with a drooping dark-green bow on top, a brown strap slung over her left shoulder holding what appears to be rolled-up strips of paper, and a tan badge with a green circle at the center with a red lightning-bolt insignia running across it. She stood next to the glowing green portal and she had her hands on her hips ready to fight.

"What cha doin?" second dimension Isabella said sassily.

Isabella approached Isabella-2 cautiously. She looked at her second dimensional counterpart and noticed she was a lot different. She was sassier and she looked tougher.

"Whoa, I'm a lot different in your dimension apparently," Isabella said addressing the second dimensional gang.

"You seem to be suddenly fashionable too," Candace said earning a glare and confused expression from the two Isabellas.

"What do you mean _suddenly_?" they both asked, first dimension Isabella asked confused and second dimension Isabella asked sassily (and a bit pissed off).

Candace was silent seeing the deadly look in Isabella-2's eyes, and she put her hands behind her back and sunk a bit. Phineas felt de ja vu, but he dismissed the feeling because unlike all the others, he realized the de ja vu. Marissa however, didn't dismiss it and she felt she needed explanation.

"So, you guys are us from another dimension?" Marissa asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's what you said last time we met," Marissa-2 said.

Phineas, when nobody was looking, face planted himself. Any more conversation, and they might as well make a movie to show of that day…oh wait they did. They might as well bring them into Perry's lair and expose the secret again. Candace-2 seemed to be confused yet very irritated that they don't remember them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" she asked strictly.

Marissa-2 who was now quite a lot like Candace-2 nowadays just turned toward her sister and leader, and she asked, "What do we do now sir?"

"Um forgive me, but Candace is a girl. Why do you call her sir?" Isabella-1 asked.

"Everyone in the Resistance refers to Candace as 'sir' in our dimension since she's our leader," Isabella-2 said a bit firmly possibly trying to show off and be firm like her leader and second in command.

Candace-2 frustrated commanded everyone from the Resistance to retreat back to their dimension to figure out what to do on their own. Just as Phineas-2 (the last one) was about to cross, he looked down and didn't see Platyborg.

"Oh no! Where's Perry?! He's gone again! What are we going to do!?" he exclaimed worried.

Marissa-2 stepped out to retrieve her brother, but Phineas-2 insisted he doesn't leave without his Perry. Marissa pondered over this. Why would Phineas-2 (if he was tougher and more relaxed that her Phineas) be freaking out about Perry going missing? Phineas worries, but not freaks out. Marissa-2 then explained why Phineas-2 was panincking and Phineas-2 added to that.

"The last time he disappeared, we didn't see him for YEARS! In fact, he was General Platyborg in Doofenshmirtz's reign. Does that ring a bell to any of you?" Phineas-2 asked hoping to jog everyone's memory.

Phineas bit his lip so he wouldn't say anything, and he kicked the grass. He couldn't say anything or else Perry would be sent away. He couldn't let that happen. He bit so hard it left teeth marks on his lip. He shook and almost rubbed his ear. He tried so hard not to because everyone knew that when Phineas was hiding something, he'd rub his ear. Marissa saw this, but she shook it off for the moment.

"That's awful, well, when we see your Perry, we'll try to find a way to get him to your dimension," Marissa said comfortingly.

"So then you'll help us?" Marissa-2 asked.

Phineas bit harder, and he decided to sit and play with the grass. He was lucky nobody looked at him or they'd think he was having a seizure. Marissa-2 and Phineas-2 left with disappointed expressions, and the green portal closed. Everyone but Phineas was trying to process what just happened.

"Okay, WHAT just happened?" Marissa asked facing everyone.

Phineas not able to bear it any longer stood up and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted.

"You were visited by you other dimensional counterparts," a voice said.

Everyone turned toward the voice. Standing there was Major Monogram and the intern everyone knew of as Carl, but not as an intern. Phineas' eyes got wide eyed as he was both surprised and pissed that Major Monogram said this.

"Really? I hold my tongue and suffer a fricken SEIZURE from trying to keep that stupid secret and you just go out and SAY IT? What the heck Major Monogram! That's just bull shit!" Phineas shouted, and everyone gasped that Phineas just swore, "Sorry for my language guys, but I'm just a bit pissed off."

"Wait…Phineas you know this guy?" Marissa asked.

Phineas immediately shut up and sat down in the grass again. Just then they saw both Perrys standing next to Carl. Marissa saw Platyborg, and she knew that's the other dimension Perry.

"Wait…why does Phineas know you? Why's Perry wearing a hat? Why is Phineas biting his lip, and why did our other dimensional selves just visit us saying we helped them before?" Marissa asked.

"We'll explain everything when we get your memories returned," Carl said, and Marissa looked at Phineas who was biting his lip as Marissa stared daggers at him.

Phineas knew Marissa and the others will be mad…especially since HE never told him. Perry looked over to Phineas who looked over to Perry and they both looked at Major Monogram. Major Monogram knew what Perry wanted, and he reluctantly nodded. Perry then grabbed Phineas' cell phone, and he sent a text.

"Wait…restoring our memories?" Marissa asked staring daggers at Phineas who was extremely silent, yet he said one thing.

"You'll see soon."

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like the plot is deeper already huh? Don't worry it gets EVEN DEEPER than this. Anyway…I feel kinda lazy so I'm not going to do review responses this time. If anyone wants to know about the Hunger Games themed story (it will be with Phineas and Ferb characters, but it won't be like Jessie Hamster's story "Phineas and Ferb: Hunger Games ATSD". In fact, it will take place a different year than the ACTUAL Hunger Games movie (I've only seen the movie, and I'm waiting for the books, so please don't correct me if I'm off by a date or two of a certain huge event). Anyway, please review,**

**Carpe Diem!**


	5. Restoring the Memories

**Not much to say except I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Marissa Flynn. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are we?" Marissa asked.

Marissa looked down at Phineas who held his head down in guilt and nervousness. Phineas didn't say a word since they left the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, for he was nervous, pissed and didn't like Marissa being this angry at him. Marissa was still staring at Phineas, and she was not staring in that happy way. Everyone else was just confused or even a little mad. Candace being the clueless crazy dingbat she was (tee hee it's obvious I like picking on her lol), looked around clueless. Just then another person entered the room.

"H-h-hi Dr. D," Phineas said nervously.

"Wait, you know HIM too?" Marissa asked staring even harder and shouting a bit causing Phineas to cringe.

Phineas only nodded sheepishly and kept walking. Marissa continued to look at him as she walked.

"So…where are we?" Candace asked.

"Headquarters," replied Carl.

"Headquarters…for what?"

"The O.W.C.A, the organization without a cool acronym," Monogram replied.

Isabella who was confused and even a little freaked out and scared turned toward Phineas. Phineas still walked with his head down. He looked up at Isabella knowing she was confused.

"What does he mean? Why is it called the organization without a cool acronym?"

"Don't ask," Phineas replied annoyed and a little nervous as well.

"If you think our organization has a terrible name, you should see Doofenshmirtz's organization name," Monogram said suppressing a chuckle.

Doofenshmirtz glared at the major, and he looked at Phineas. Noticing the boy's expression along with the brown haired pencil necked teenager's expression, he could tell that he'd been through a lot today…emotional wise. He then remembered the day he first saw the boy (or so he thought), and how much he went through that day. He looked at him again, and he sighed.

"Excuse me," Isabella said tugging on his sleeve.

Doofenshmirtz looked down to see the girl looking at him. Innocently, and he acknowledged her. Isabella bites her lip wondering if she should be asking this right now, but she looks back at up at him, and for a small second, this man looked…familiar. She then asked him what she was going to.

"How…how do you know Phineas?" she asked.

"Well, he was once captured by the intern over there because he was turned evil by my Ultimate Evil Inator, but he's good again. Anyway, he captured him and tortured him quite a bit. He pinched his nose, slapped him, stepped on him, and almost hit him with the Ultimate Evil Inator. He also almost killed him and Perry the Platypus once or twice. I was in a cell the whole time along with Major Monobrow over there," Heinz said.

"I thought his name was Major Monogram," Isabella said.

"That's just my nickname for him."

"Al…right," Isabella said awkwardly.

Marissa overhearing the conversation became wide eyed. There was once a time where Phineas was captured and almost killed, and he never told her. For all she knew, Phineas could be living a whole other double life behind her back. She glared at Phineas who winced at hearing Heinz and Isabella's conversation. He didn't want anyone finding out that he almost died.

"Phineas, what is he talking about?" Marissa asked harshly, "You got captured and almost killed AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

Phineas cringed at the volume of his usually loving sister. Her voice didn't contain just fear, concern or anger. Her voice contained concern, anger and above all scold. He nodded not wanting to say anything. Just then, Monogram led the group all except Phineas, both Perrys, Carl and himself into range of the Amnesia-inator. Carl went toward the controls while Perry stood next to the nervous and upset Phineas. Monogram stood on the other side of Phineas, and Platyborg stood on the other side of Perry. Marissa stood between Candace and Ferb with an expression that could kill as quick as a basilisk pointed at Phineas. Heinz, Candace, Isabella and Ferb had regular expressions as they stood in their place.

"Wait, so are you going to wipe our memories? I don't recall any memories I would need to remember at all," Heinz said causing everyone to face plant themselves.

"That's the point you dumkoff," Marissa and Candace said in unison annoyed.

Candace didn't expect Marissa, who usually would scold Candace of making such a comment, to say that comment…especially in the tone she did. Phineas just hung his head in a depressed and 'not like him' way. Monogram told Carl to fire it up, and soon Ferb, Marissa, Candace, Isabella and Heinz's minds were flooded with memories they didn't recognize at first.

"_All systems are green. Launch on my mark. Counting in 30, 29, 28, 27, 26…"_

"_Some kind of mysterious force always takes away Phineas and Ferb's inventions away before Mom could see them. This time it took away the invention before I could see it. The mysterious force recognizes that I'm now a grown up."_

"_Behold the Other Dimension-Inator!"_

"_We're really sorry sir. I don't know what happened. One minute we were innocently launching ourselves from a giant platypult, the next thing we know we're bouncing on up to the east side into your deluxe apartment in the sky." _

"_Happy Anniversary Perry."_

"_What's that are we doing a TV show?"_

"_I prefer the term indentured executive assistant."_

"_So this is what you do every day? You come here and fight this guy?"_

"_Is that me? Hey I look good." _

"_Hi Perry, can I try?"_

"_You can pick on me, you can pick on this dimension, you can pick the whole universe if…okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but when you pick on my friends, my family, and ESPECIALLY my little brother, you mess with the bull, you get the horns."_

"_See that's just it, why would we do something that would lead to our own self destruction?"_

"_Perry! Trust me!"_

"_Don't Phineas that, he'll be even more heartbroken than he is now."_

"_I used to be in the Resistance, but I got so good at it that I started resisting them."_

"_So none of us will remember ANY of today?"_

"_I used to think you couldn't spell platypus without us."_

"_I'll do whatever it takes to protect the ones I love."_

"_Wow if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet, I'd have two nickels, which really isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice right?"_

"_Hope you got your 3-D glasses, cuz I'm COMING AT YOU!"_

"_I'm gonna bust my brothers to my mom, and I'm gonna FAIL!"_

"_That was a conscious choice! You peed on my couch!"_

"_Way to be literal Ferb."_

"_This has been the greatest day ever!"_

"Whoa!" Marissa, Isabella, Candace and Heinz all said as they all (including Ferb) grabbed their heads as if they just got a MAJOR headache.

"What WAS that?!" Candace asked freaking out.

"I can't believe I seriously forgot that day!" Marissa cried out.

She then looked at Phineas who hadn't said a word since Isabella asked why the organization was called OWCA. He had an expression she'd never seen in Phineas besides today except when he couldn't build or when he was deeply under pressure…nervousness. He twiddled his feet and hung his head. Marissa then remembered that Phineas was in a near death experience that was never brought to her attention.

"What's this near death experience I hear about?" she asked putting her hands to her hips in a scolding matter.

Phineas looked up, and he mumbled, "One of the days we were in Africa."

Isabella and Ferb then remembered that one day Phineas was laying in a bed unconscious next to a note one of the days they were in Africa. The note had no signature, but it said that Phineas was in a near death experience and he was lucky they got out of there alive. They also remembered that Phineas tried to tell them that Perry was a secret agent, and they didn't believe him. Marissa then remembered that she was looking around the savannah that day. (**A/n: When I write Where's Perry (the actual one) she will be doing something entirely different, but more about that later**) Confusion was replaced anger as she started to shout.

"WHAT?! First Perry's a secret agent, Phineas KNOWS about it and doesn't tell us from a near death experience NOBODY –looks at Isabella and Ferb in a scolding matter—bothered to tell me about, this guy who I've never met before—directs hand toward Heinz—apparently knows Phineas, that guy—points at Carl—is really an intern for Perry's organization which is POORLY named, and on top of it all, there's a WHOLE DAY of memories that were stored deep in our minds, and finally restored that we once forgot?! Is there ANYONE else here living a bizarre double life that I don't know about?!" she shouted.

Ferb raised his hand voluntarily only to be interrupted by Marissa who thought it was a joke.

"PUT YOUR HAND DOWN FERB!"

Ferb then put his hand down knowing now wasn't the time to tell them. Poor Phineas cringed at hearing his sister's rage. He didn't say a word, and he hung his head even more. Isabella who hadn't said a word since her memories got restored just stared at Phineas in a concerned expression. Candace and Heinz had clueless expressions while Ferb had his usual 'expressionless' face. Eventually Marissa settled down enough for Major Monogram to explain everything.

"The reason we restored your memories is because your other dimensional selves need your help. We may or may not erase them again after this is done because Agent P's cover is not supposed to be known by the host family…or nemesis—looks at Heinz who waves and laughs nervously-, however, something like this may come up again. Therefore we may just let you keep your memories-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Everyone gasped as they turned toward the teenager. Marissa was staring daggers at Major Monogram.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not gonna say much except the voting is over, and we have a winning story. DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

**Ferb: *does a drumroll***

**Phineas: the winning story **

**Isabella: is….**

**Me: "Dolls and Memories"!**

**Phineas: not to worry all of you who voted for "A Girl and her Werewolf"**

**Isabella: that one is up next! **

**Phineas: and now, we have a new co-host! Give a warm welcome to the lovely**

**Isabella: eh hem**

**Phineas: you know I love you**

**Isabella: *smiles satisfied* **

**Me: anyway! Welcome the newest member of our co-host team that I don't own…Coraline Jones!**

***applause***

**Phineas: yeah, you're going to be seeing a lot of her now**

**Isabella: Marissa is in a Coraline obsession as well as Phineas and Ferb right now lol. Not to worry though, she won't be in stories until Coraline stories or crossovers. *whispers under breath* thankfully**

**Coraline: I heard that!**

**Phineas: HEY! NO FIGHTING! Anyway, Marissa wants to thank all the reviewers of the previous chapter **

_**Guest: well there ya go. I'm glad it seems interesting to you **_

_**Guest: I'm glad you like this story**_

_**Claire2: thank you **_

_**Guest: thank you, I thought it was pretty funny too. I actually had something else planned for that scene, but then I had a new idea for it. **_

**Me: please review, and make sure you watch out for "Dolls and Memories" and soon after I finish another story I will do "A Girl and her Werewolf". First I gotta post the epilogue of "My Daughter from the Future" lol. I will do that next! By the way, if you think this is deep now, just wait till we get deeper into the story! I am so excited! I get to go see 'Frankenweenie' with a friend tomorrow! Yaaaaay! Anyway, I won't be returning to my story writing until Monday. Anyway please review and stay tuned! **

**Carpe Diem!**


	6. Who's the One to be Mad at?

**Not much to say except I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Marissa, Alt. Marissa and Other Alt. Doof. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Things are happening, and you have the GULL to say that to us? You have the gull to say Perry almost got taken away from us, and might now, Phineas has been keeping secrets from me now. HAS MY LIFE BEEN NOTHING BUT SECRETS?!" Marissa shouted.

Phineas approached his sister to attempt to give her a hug. Still angry, she pushed him away. Phineas' eyes sparkled as he got pushed away and he saw the hurt in his sister's eyes. He realized something. He was equally pissed off at Major Monogram. Because of Monogram's stupid secret, his sister was now pissed at him, and the thing that pissed him off most was that while he was having a seizure from not telling the secret and making their other dimensional selves pissed because he couldn't say anything, Monogram just went out and said it. Another thing that pissed Phineas off was that if they never would have had their memories erased in the first place, none of this would have happened. He looked at Marissa who crossed her arms in an 'unlike Marissa' way.

"Marissa, honestly, I only found out a week ago. Please try to understand," Phineas said, but Marissa interrupted him, clear hurt in her voice.

"Phineas, you and I are brother and sister! Not only that, but we're closest to each other! For you to keep a secret like that from me…it just…" Marissa then just ran out of the room in tears.

Phineas stood there in absolute guilt and hurt. She was right, they DID tell each other everything. He even told Marissa some things he didn't tell anyone. Somehow though, he chose to betray that trust for a stupid organization that had a stupid boss in the first place. Isabella then remembered something…the kiss that day…

"Hey Phineas…I just remembered something about that day…we kissed…out first kiss," she said.

Phineas had the same thoughts, and they both simultaneously turned toward Major Monogram showing clear signs of being pissed off.

"YOU MADE US FORGET OUR FIRST KISS!" Phineas and Isabella both shouted.

Monogram had no comment. Meanwhile, Carl quietly left the room and went to where Marissa was. She didn't show tears, but he could tell she was hurt by all of this. The sad part was that the reason she was angry with Phineas was possibly his fault. He sighed, and he sat next to her.

"What do you want?" Marissa asked angered.

"Marissa…it's not Phineas' fault. Actually if anyone is to blame here for Phineas knowing and not telling you, it's mine. You see, I was hit by something that turned me evil, and somehow I accidentally sent Agent P to Africa…not really knowing it and to lure him back, I captured Phineas. I even almost killed him. Honestly, if there's anyone that you should be mad at, it's me. I nearly killed your brother in the first place, and Major Monogram let him keep his memories in light of all that happened to him. He was told he couldn't tell anyone otherwise-"

"Oh shut up! You sound like that Monogram guy. I know! I couldn't know otherwise Perry would have been sent away. Well guess what! The only person that would have the HEART to separate the bond between this family and our pet platypus only because his secret was exposed to us has NO HEART AT ALL! Phineas and Ferb are not helpless! They along with all our friends took down that WHOLE INVASION! What did you do? NOTHING! You have the gull to say that it's too dangerous knowing Perry's secret when we can CLEARLY fend for ourselves and even HELP Perry. If nothing else…NOT KNOWING Perry's secret is more dangerous for us! If we'd known that Perry was acting up that day because he was a secret agent, none of what happened August 5th would have happened! You and that Monogram guy have NO business telling us what's too dangerous!"

Carl could see she needed some time to herself. The sad thing was, she was right. Carl and Monogram have no right to say or do what they've been doing to this family. Look what happened in not even an hour. Marissa feels hurt and betrayed, Phineas feels guilty, Perry feels guilty. If Carl would have maybe said something, maybe none of this would have happened. Personally he believed the Flynn-Fletchers deserved to know and still keep him. Agent P doesn't care about his job nearly as much as his family. This family was being torn apart all because of Major Monogram's stupid rule. He walked away back into the room with everyone else who wasn't even saying a word. Well, Doofenshmirtz was telling Phineas and Ferb about all his inators, but the boys weren't really caring. Phineas was upset because of guilt, and Ferb was just not really caring not because he was upset. He just didn't really care at the moment. Candace sat thinking about everything. The thing that amused her was that she finally found the source of not being able to bust her brothers. She found it quite coincidental that their everyday plots collided without any of them noticing. Perry didn't know what to do now. Marissa was pissed because everything seemed like a lie to her. He then remembered when Phineas felt that way the first time. He hoped that history would never repeat itself, but it had, and it was worse this time because poor Phineas was the source of Marissa's anger. He always knew those two had a special bond, and to see them be angry at each other or one at the other, it broke his heart as much as seeing the three being mad at him. It was just an awkward silence as Doofenshmirtz gave up talking about his inators. The room was silent.

Marissa sat in the room she sat in, and she couldn't focus on anything except her anger and hurt. Then again…maybe she was angry at the wrong person. She then went through the facts. Phineas kept the secret, but only because that Monogram guy said to. Perry kept the secret, but only because that Monogram guy said to. Perry almost had to leave and that would have been because of that Monogram guy. Phineas and Isabella forgot their first kiss, and that was because they had to get their memories wiped which was again that Monogram guy's fault. Everything that happened…it was because of Major Monogram's stupidity and lack of heart. She then sighed, and she walked back in the room. Phineas looked at her, and she held out her arms telling him to give her a hug. Phineas instantly got up and ran into her arms in tears.

"I'm so sorry Marissa! I should have told you," Phineas said.

"No Phineas…I'm sorry. It's not your fault at all. You were just doing what would TRY to keep this family together," Marissa said, and then her sympathetic look for Phineas turned into a very threatening, hateful, and menacing glare at Major Monogram, "HIM however, that's another story…"

* * *

**Oh boy, she's pissed at Major Monogram now…stay tuned. Don't worry, they will get to the second dimension…right after Marissa gives that Monogram idiot a piece of her mind *giggles evilly* Anyway, just a Merry Christmas to all (in three/four days) and please review**

**Carpe Diem!**


	7. Marissa Vents Out

**Just a little small chapter to hold you guys over till the next chapter. I couldn't stop laughing as I typed this chapter! I promise I will update this one by the beginning of March again. This just had to be left where it is lol. You'll all see why. Anyway I own Marissa, Other Dimension Marissa and Other Alt. Doof. Please review**

* * *

Phineas backed away from Marissa as she glared menacingly at Major Monogram. Marissa advanced toward the major not taking her eyes off him. Major Monogram remained calm, but deep down he was starting to fear the teen. Phineas and Perry both smirked, for Monogram was finally gonna get what was coming to him. Carl managed to hide his smile, but deep down he was glad that Major Monogram, the idiot that needed some sense knocked into him, was gonna get yelled at…and by a teenager who could very well be dangerous…especially if it meant protecting Phineas. Marissa, as she advanced, began her rant…

"I can't BELIEVE you have the gull to do this to our family! You know what happened the LAST time this happened! You know how hurt and furious we were, yet you still had the audacity to do this to our family again! This family does NOT need secrets and lies! I mean look at what happened to Phineas! He got captured and almost killed! We all did! Then when we risk our LIVES to save the Tri-state Area in BOTH dimensions and you tell us we either forget the day or lose Perry forever?! Do you not realize that Perry means more to us than ANYTHING?! Do you not know how HEARTBROKEN we would have been?! What if Dr. D hadn't have built the Amnesia-inator? Huh? Would you have the HEART to separate such a loving family?! After all we did for the entire world?!"

Major Monogram was starting to show a little bit of fear, but he knew that she could probably take him in a fight what with her fighting skills. The major hadn't really been trained to fight…just to train others to fight…Phineas then approached his sister to calm her down.

"Marissa, as much as I'm enjoying this," Phineas said and received a slight glare from Major Monogram, "We should really get going. I mean…the second dimension needs our help."

Marissa again turned her head to Major Monogram, "Don't even THINK I'm done with you yet. You're just lucky they need help."

With that the group of kids, teens, platypus and adult left leaving Major Monogram and Carl alone. Carl was giggling for Major Monogram was so scared of Marissa a second ago that he…well he'd need to change his pants…

"Shut up Carl!" Major Monogram shouted at the giggling intern.

* * *

**Me: *giggling***

**Major Monogram: OH SHUT UP!**

**Phineas: hey, NOBODY talks to my sister that way!**

**Me: yeah, and I *can't stop giggling***

**Major Monogram: what?!**

**Phineas: you're still…wet *he starts giggling too***

**Major Monogram: AW COME ON! **

**Me: anyway *laughing* please review and Carpe Diem! *rolling on the floor laughing now along with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Perry***

**Major Monogram: AGENT P! NOT YOU TOO! **


	8. To The Second Dimension Again

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! _

Heinz walked into the building with Phineas, Ferb and the others following him. Nobody said a word except Heinz who looked at his robot man who was cooking some eggs. Of course they had the shells in them which made everyone give disgusted looks at the pan.

"Norm, where's my other dimensionator?" Heinz asked sternly ignoring the pan of crunchy eggs and shells.

"Hello to you too sir," Norm said in a monotone but also sarcastic voice.

"No time to argue Norm. Where's the other dimensionator?"

"You disassembled it and put it in storage because you had no idea what it was or what it does and called it a piece of junk," Norm replied once again resuming his happy monotone voice.

"Well go get it junk pile!" Heinz yelled.

"Okey dokey sir," Norm said and left.

Norm went and got the other dimensionator while Heinz had everybody sit down. Platyborg could see Phineas really was upset about something. Perry was reminded of how hurt he was when he first found out Perry's secret. This was a different kind of upset though. He had that guilty look on him. Platyborg climbed up next to Phineas and rest his head on his lap. Although it wasn't his Phineas, it was still a Phineas that needed comforting. Phineas pet the cyborg and Marissa sat next to him. She wrapped an arm around him and he nestled up next to her.

"I'm sorry Marissa. I should've told you about Perry's secret after I found out again," Phineas said, "I thought it was the best option, but it only hurt our family more."

"It's okay Phineas. I was just so shocked that I guess I took it out on you. It's already been a long day. I mean, I find out that our pet is a secret agent for the second time, I find out you were almost killed during our trip to Africa, I totally made that stupid Monogram guy wet his pants-this comment causes them both to smile and snort holding back a laugh-and I have a whole day of memories restored to my brain in less than a minute. I mean really Phineas, what's next? Is the other dimension me totally changed?"

Phineas nodded in understanding. Perry then takes out six wrist communicators just like the one he wore last time they went to the second dimension. He wrapped one around each teen or kid's arm. He even wrapped one around Heinz's arm. He then wrote down on a notebook just like when Phineas found out Perry's secret the second time.

"_These will be useful in case we get separated in the second dimension...or anywhere at all. Don't take them off otherwise we could easily lose you. I don't care if they are fashionable or not. Yes Candace, I'm talking to you," _the note said.

"Hey!" Candace complained, "I wasn't gonna complain about them not being fashionable. Honestly, they look kinda good on us. It makes us look like a team of super spies."

"Okay, did she seriously get dropped when she was a baby?" Heinz asked.

"I seriously think so at times," Marissa smirked as Candace glared at her.

Just then Norm walked in holding a box with the disassembled other dimensionator. Phineas looked at the invention, and already memories floated back to his mind. He didn't say anything, but he took out some parts of the machine and started to fix it. Ferb joined in, and Marissa helped along with Heinz. Within a montage, they were almost ready to put the last piece on. Phineas grabbed it and paused.

"Okay Perry, we're gonna put on the last piece. You aren't gonna try grabbing it again are you?" Phineas asked.

"Or pee on Dr. D's couch?" Marissa asked.

"Or bite me?" Heinz asked.

Perry shook his head, and Phineas smiled placing the last piece. Heinz turned the machine on. They saw the red couch that they saw the last time they went to the second dimension. They all stepped through. Luckily Phineas had the remote so that they could try to get the eight million gigawatts to open the portal backwards. The remote was tucked into his pocket. They all stared around the second dimension Danville, and Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Perry and Heinz were shocked at what they saw. It was a lot worse than when they left it. For one thing, statues of Doofenshmirtz were still standing but it seemed they were worse. There were fires and normbots everywhere. Smoke was coming from many buildings and there were even some people on the ground...smoke emerging from their backs. The skies were dark and grey. All color seemed to be gone.

"Wow...this is bad," Phineas said as he stared at the wasteland.

"No kidding bro," Marissa said not taking her eyes off Alt. Danville.

"I wasn't here last time, but I assume it's worse than last time?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah...a lot worse..." Phineas replied.

Just then, Marissa caught sight of something. Other Dimension Candace was fighting a normbot and kicking its butt. It exploded and she got on some others. They then saw the rest of the Resistance fighting more normbots. Alt. Phineas, Alt. Ferb, Alt. Marissa, Alt. Isabella and the Firestorm Girls, Alt. Buford and Alt. Jeremy even. Piles of debris could be seen as they destroyed more normbots.

"Hey look, it's the Resistance," Marissa pointed out.

Everyone looked to see indeed it was. The Resistance seemed a little busy to notice them. Platyborg watched as Alt. Phineas jumped onto a normbot and ripped its head off all by himself. Alt. Phineas then caught sight of Platyborg. He smiled and waved, but a normbot smacked him down and Alt. Candace destroyed it.

"Okay guys, fall back!" Alt. Candace ordered.

"Yes sir!" the Resistance replied back.

"That's a lot of normbots," Phineas said, "Let's go help them out."

"I don't know kid, that's a long drop," Heinz replied.

Phineas looked down the building trying to figure out a way to get down there without getting hurt. He then saw the unconventional architecture of the building that saved him, Ferb, Marissa and Perry last time when they were getting away from Platyborg. The ironic thing was that Platyborg was with them and they certainly didn't wanna lose him this time. He looked down and a lightbulb went up. He turned to Perry.

"You got some rope in that fedora of yours?" he asked.

Perry nodded, and took out a long rope. It wasn't long enough for them to slide to the ground, but it was enough for Phineas' plan. He then looked at Platyborg.

"Do you know where we could tie this so that we won't fall?"

Platyborg nodded, and Phineas gave him the rope. Platyborg tied it to a pole and there was still enough rope for everyone. Heinz looked at the rope skeptically. He could tell that rope wouldn't be long enough for them to climb down. Marissa, Ferb and Perry stared at it curiously thinking what the little genius was thinking about. They looked down the building, and it didn't take long for them to figure out Phineas' plan. Candace, Isabella and Heinz however were still skeptical.

"Uh, kid, that's not long enough," Heinz said.

"Yes it is," Phineas said smiling, "Okay everyone, grab hold of the rope and hold on tight. When I say run, run. When I say let go, let go of the rope. Got it?"  
Everyone nodded and grabbed hold of the rope. Isabella stared down at the ground which was very far from them.

"Phineas, I don't know about this," Isabella said.

Just then, a normbot came and tried to pursue them. How a normbot would know they were up there, they'll never know, but that got everyone to start running. They swung down and Phineas told them to let go of the rope. Just like last time, everyone tumbled down the rotatable pieces of Alternate Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. They landed on the ground safely. Some landed on their knees, some landed on their feet, some landed on their stomachs and some landed sitting. They looked up the building hoping the normbot didn't follow them, and it seemed it didn't. Phineas smiled, for his plan worked.

"Alright, let's go. No sign of any normbots...okay, let's go to the Resistance. If I remember right, it's under Other Dimension Isabella's house," Phineas said.

Just like after Isabella said Phineas' name, a normbot came up to them. Everyone ran for their lives as it approached.

"I don't get it! A second ago there wasn't any of them. How do they keep finding us?" Phineas asked as they ran.

"Beats me bro, but we better hide," Marissa said, and they hid behind a dumpster.

They hyperventilated and looked to see the normbot was looking for them, but it flew away. They caught their breath, and soon Platyborg's wrist communicator (not from Perry) vibrated.

"Agent P, come in Agent P. Is what you sent true? Do you have the first dimension people with you?"

"Yep, we're here Other Dimension me," Candace said.

"Sorry we didn't believe you guys earlier. We'll explain once we get to your headquarters," Marissa replied.

"No worries guys. Anyway, I'm sending Agent 3 to fetch you guys. It's not safe in the streets. Agent P, make sure they stay right where they are. Agent 3 will track you guys and come to you. Stay where you are, and whatever you do, DON'T SAY YOUR NAMES," Other Dimension Candace said from the communicator.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"No time to explain. Agent 3 is on his way. Stay there and don't say names. See you guys soon."

With that, she hung up and the group sat there waiting for Agent 3.


	9. The Questions

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. Nothing to say except I own nothing except Marissa, Other Dimension Marissa and Other Alt Doof. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Sir, are you sure it was a good idea sending Agent 3 to retrieve the first dimension people? Maybe you should have sent Agent 4 with him. I mean they joined, what, a month ago?" Other Dimension Isabella said.

"I trust my brother. I underestimated him for years. He isn't the wimpy little boy I thought he was. I'm gonna go check on something. Agent 2, you're in charge," Other Dimension Candace said.

Leaning next to Dr. Baljeet's large monitor was Other Dimension Marissa. She had a neutral but also hard core expression on her face. She nodded and responded in a leader-like tone.

"I'm on it Sir," Other Dimension Marissa said, and Other Dimension Candace left, "Alright guys, get this place in ship shape for when they get here. We gotta be ready. Let's go!"

"Yes sir!" Other Dimension Isabella said, "Wow, I never thought I'd call you Sir."

"Well, I'm second in command now," Other Dimension Marissa replied.

"Yeah...I know," Other Dimension Isabella said and she got to work cleaning up and preparing.

Meanwhile, Other Dimension Ferb was leaning next to Other Dimension Marissa. He looked up at his sister and she told him just to hang out till they got there. She didn't think he was helpless, but there was already a lot of people working on it.

* * *

"Where is this Agent 3? Shouldn't they be here already?" Heinz asked.

"Dr. D, we gotta be patient," Phineas said.

Suddenly, they heard some clanking metal. It sounded like trash cans clanking as the lids were lifted and hit the can. Phineas peeked out to see Other Dimension Phineas jumping in and out of trash cans. He seemed to be cautious as he did so. Phineas noticed something...different about him...he seemed a little less...afraid of the world. Then again a lot can happen in a month.

"Guys, it's Other Dimension me," Phineas said.

Everyone peeked out to see indeed it was.

"Hey Other Dimension Phineas!" Marissa greeted.

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" Other Dimension Phineas shouted frantically, but it was too late.

A normbot approached, and Other Dimension Phineas sunk into the trash can. Marissa stepped in front of Phineas to hide him. Phineas held his breath and the others hid him too.

"Someone has said a forbidden name. Where is the forbidden one?" the normbot said.

"Forbidden one?" Marissa whispered to herself and then faced the normbot, "Do I look like a forbidden one to you?"

The normbot scanned everyone it saw. Luckily Phineas was behind Marissa, so it didn't scan him. The normbot finished scanning, and it flew off. Marissa and the others sighed with relief as Other Dimension Phineas popped back out of the trash can and approached the group. He wore a panicked expression.

"Are you crazy?! Didn't Agent 1 tell you not to say names?!" he shouted.

"Why can't we say names? And why did the normbot call Ph-" Marissa asked, but Other Dimension Phineas put his hand around her mouth.

"Don't say it! If we say our names, that's how the normbots find us," Other Dimension Phineas said, "We're all known as forbidden ones. I'll explain that later. For now just call me-"

"You're Agent 3, aren't you?" Isabella asked.

"Yep, that's me."

"So, how will we communicate with each other if our names are forbidden?" Marissa asked.

"Well, in the Resistance, we refer to each other as agents," Other Dimension Phineas replied.

"What if we abbreviated names?" Marissa suggested.

"Come again?"

"We can't say names, but what if we abbreviated our names. I could be Mari," Marissa said.

"Oh, I get it. I could be Phinny."

"Issy."

"I guess you can just call me Frank since that's my real hidden name."

"You guys can just keep calling me Dr. D."

"That leaves me with...Candy?! Oh come on!"

"Oh don't be such a baby," Marissa said to Candace.

"And you can be Agent P," Phineas said facing Perry.

"Yeah, that's what we call ours anyway, so yeah," Other Dimension Phineas said, "That's clever. Now I know where Agent 2 gets her smarts from."

"I'm guessing Agent 2 is me?" Marissa asked.

"Yep, now we gotta get back to headquarters. We'll explain everything when we get there."

Phineas and the others didn't hesitate before following him throughout the city. Eventually, they got to Other Dimension Isabella's house, and they went into the entrance. Other Dimension Phineas looked at the group.

"It's safe to say names now. We managed to create a barrier so that the normbots don't find us here. Anyway, wait here," he said and entered the main room.

"Agent 3," a voice said, "I trust your mission has been successful?"

"Yep, they're all here Agent 2. Where's Agent 1?"

"Probably doing a perimeter check or so. She left me in charge."

"It makes sense though since you are second in command."

"Very true. Anyway, where are they?"

"Come on guys!"

The group walked into the room. Phineas was first, Ferb right next to him, Marissa right behind Phineas and so on. They saw who was right next to Other Dimension Phineas...and they were shocked to see it was Other Dimension Marissa...

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Anyway uh…please review and Carpe Diem!**


End file.
